Aliens Exist
by Lady Sith And White Demoness
Summary: [Lady Sith] Think UFO sightings are only a governmental coverup? THINK AGAIN! The G-Boys are stargazing and get a little...visitor. 1+2, 3+4+5


Aliens Exist

By: Lady Sith  


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or blink 182 (though one of my best friends thinks that she's gonna have Travis' baby....-.-;;). I would LOVE to own Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre....and maybe Wufei (probably not, though....*grins*); but unfortunately, I do not. *pout pout* I also do not own blink 182, though I love their music!!!!!!! "Aliens Exist" is a song from the CD's Enema of the State and The Mark, Tom, and Travis Show. (Yeah! 'Everyone say: We hate Mark!! Everyone say: Mark's an asshole!' *grins* I LOVE that CD!! It's as funny as hell!! ) Um....anyways......on with the fic!!

Additional Notes: yaoi, shonen-ai, 1+2....3+4+5 (I think they make a cute couple!!)....I dun know how to rate it.....so I'll let you decide, k? It's probably just be PG-13, though.*grins* Enjoy!  
  


*Hey mom there's something in the backroom

I hope it's not the creatures from above

You used to read me stories

As if my dreams were boring

We all know conspiracies are dumb*  
  


Duo lay back on the roof of the Gundam boys' newest safe house, looking up at the many stars shining in the sky. He scanned the skies, looking for constellations that he knew, and once he found them, he would say their names softly, acting as if they were old friends that he was finally able to greet again after a long period of time.

"Draco.....Orion....Scorpio...that's my favorite.......ah, I've missed them all!" Turning to the young boy next to him, he continued, "Hey, Heero....do you ever wonder if aliens reallyexist? I think it would be cool, don't you?"

Heero didn't answer, he just shot Duo a disdainful look and leaned back against the braided American's shoulder. "Of course aliens don't exist, Duo. There is no way they possibly could exist. This universe is relatively small, if you think about it. There's only room for one form of sentient life."

Duo pouted, crossing his arms. Then, abruptly, the looked over the pointed top of the roof, yelling down to the three other pilots, "Hey, guys! Do you think aliens exist.....or is it just a huge conspiracy cooked up by the Earth's national government?"

Wufei snorted. "There is no such things as aliens, Maxwell. Aliens do not exist, baka. Only weak fools, like you, truly believe in the existence of extraterrestrials." Then he cuddled up next to Trowa, obliviously ignoring Duo. Seeing this, Duo stuck his tongue out.

Quatre looked up at Duo, and Duo quickly put his tongue back were it belonged. Looking thoughtful, the blonde Arabian said, "I'd have to agree with Heero and Wufei, Duo. Isn't it possible that if there was any other life out in the universe, they'd contact us by now? Yet, over the years, there has been no contact, absolutely none. Doesn't that give you cause to wonder?" He quickly leaned forward and stole a kiss from Wufei while the Chinese pilot dozed. This woke Wufei up, and giving Quatre a mischievous look, rolled on top of him.

Trowa ignored the commotion of his two lovers. Looking up at Duo, his green eye crinkled in thought. "Hm.....I think I'd have to agree with you, Duo." Abruptly, everyone stopped and looked at Trowa in shock.

"Why are you agreeing with the baka?" Wufei asked Trowa, stopping his nibbling on Quatre's neck.

*What if people knew that these were real

I'd leave my closet door open all night

I know the CIA would say

What you hear is all hearsay

I wish someone would tell me what was right

Up all night long

And there's something very wrong

And I know it must be late

Been gone since yesterday

I'm not like you guys

I'm not like you*

"Well......thinking that we're the only sentient life forms in the whole entire galaxy is just plain arrogance. I mean, why can't there be alien life....somewhere out in the universe? Maybe, like us, they haven't discovered how to travel beyond the speed of light. Or maybe they have. You just don't know. There are too many videos to NOT disprove everything. I mean, sure, some of them probably ARE hoaxes......but, maybe, some of them aren't. Governments have withheld information before.....why shouldn't they stop now?"

Everyone blinked at Trowa's well thought out argument. Then...... "Whooo hoooo!! You go, Tro-man!! I KNEW somebody would agree with me, someday!! Ha, Heero! I got someone to agree with my theory!"

Trowa just shrugged and went down to join his two lovers in their.....um.....little 'game', his normally light green eyes now dark with suppressed emotion. Duo grinned wickedly and looked down at Heero. Once he had Heero's full and complete glare on him, he stuck out his tongue.

Heero's eyes lit up and he leaned forward, his breath soft against Duo's lips. "Be careful when you stick that out at me, Duo, or it might just end up in my mouth."

Duo's grin turned even more wicked and just before Heero's mouth closed over his, he murmured, "Just what I was hoping for."

Gently, Heero's tongue traced Duo's bottom lip, silently asking for Duo to allow him access to the warm confines of Duo's mouth. Duo groaned in pleasure as Heero's tongue gently brushed against his, then softly traced his canine teeth.

As Heero ravaged Duo's mouth, Duo's hand wandered lower......and lower......and lower. Until, finally, a strangled gasp burst forth from Heero's throat, as Duo rubbed against him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that," Heero gasped into Duo's ear, nipping gently at the ear lobe.

Duo snickered. "Bite me."

"Don't mind if I do," Heero whispered as his mouth wandered lower. Reaching one of Duo's nipples, he began to suck through the soft cloth. Duo moaned and tilted his head back in pure pleasure...........and his eyes widened when he saw what was hovering over the small house.

A UFO.

*I am still the skeptic yes you know me

Been best friends and will be till we die

I got an injection

Of fear from the abduction

My best friend thinks I'm just telling lies

Up all night long

And there's something very wrong

And I know it must be late

Been gone since yesterday

I'm not like you guys

I'm not like you*

It blinked a couple of times, as if shocked to see five guys on the roof of a house, nearly making love to each other. Then it quickly flew away, as if terrified out of it's wits.

The guys just stared out after the ship, speechless. Until.........

"HA HA!!!! I WAS RIGHT, HEERO! YOU WERE WRONG!!! I WAS RI~IGHT!!! HA HA!!!" Duo crowed happily.

Heero leaned forward, covering his mouth with Duo's smaller one. Before he swiftly pulled off Duo's shirt, he muttered, "Shut up, Duo."

*Dark and scary, ordinary, explanation

Information, nice to know ya, paranoia

Where's my mother, biofather

Up all night long

And there's something very wrong

And I know if must be late

Been gone since yesterday

I'm not like you guys* 

Deep in space, in the same spaceship that the GW boys saw........

"My google!! I NEVER want to see that again!" the captain of the ship muttered to his subordinate, wearily shaking his head. He rubbed the temples of his huge head, his black eyes blinking rapidly still. "I feel so embarrassed, flying over those young humans at that delicate moment of their mating ritual! Do you think I've disturbed their urge to mate...for life?? Oh, my google, I feel SO awful!!"

The young officer walked behind the captain, slowly massaging the kinks out of the steel-like muscle. "I'm sure they are fine," he purred. "After all, the one in what humans called 'spandex' seemed unfazed. So....how about that long, relaxing soak in the bath of volcanic acid that you were promising me, huh?"

The captain smiled, an evil glint in his black eyes. "Hmmmm.......how about right now?"

*Twelve majestic lies* 


End file.
